Crystal night
Banana: sup, welcome to my first and a half fanfic Lorehold: what do you mean and a half? Banana: I didn't finish my first one and dropped it completely to give me time for this one! Lorehold: dude, this actually happened, not kidding Banana, whispering to Lore: they don't know that! besides, its not even their universe we are talking about! Lorehold: actually, some of these people are from Pyrrhia Banana: well, none of them seem to know anything about this! Stormcloud: ok you two, cut it out, we've been doing this for at least an hour now. ON WITH THE BLURB Glitch: also, this story is set in a modern timeline, so be prepared for modern weapons. for some reason we didn't add clothes Stormcloud: I SAID ON WITH THE BLURB Banana: >:C Glitch: ok, ok Blurb Snowpale has lived her entire life pampered, but today, it all ends. at least, is cut off for a month. but in a few years, it ends for a even longer period. She will meet new dragons, and lose old friends. Both of her parents: dead. So she hid herself beneath her coldness, but then she meets someone, who creates a crack in her cold heart, leading to who she is deep down. But should she trust that someone? She is then invited to Island academy, where both icewings disappeared. So where did they go? Or will it lead to a even darker secret? Darkscale has always wondered where her necklace came from. is the secret in here? or will she never know? At four and a half she learns that her father is dead, but at seven, she begins to question it all. A rumor is spread that her father is alive! So she begins to research, but then, the disappearance of two dragons at her school happens, causing to dig in deeper, with a group of dragonets at her school to dig deeper. But what does lie beneath? And what is the secret? And why does the headmaster like donuts so much? Off topic question, but so strange for such a serious dragon to eat such treats... Prophecy in the distance, scale of eight. out of the darkness shine so great. scales pale as snow and scales dark as night will join to bring the light. scales like embers, scales like shores, will come down to bring the lore. scales of honey and scales of forest will end up the most honest. scales so divine, and scales of the fallen, will journey out to find their calling. betrayers dance on the distant path you need dragonets born when the distant star shined its last. when the star glows again, you will have to fight the pain. Island academy winglets Welcome to Island Academy, a school where we let only two of each tribe in! We are proud to have amazing teachers like Headmaster Bloodlust, and Madam Lyingdreams. just remember, the staff lounge is strictly off limits unless we tell you you can come in. Ruby Winglet: Skywing: Ember Seawing: Shoreline Icewing: Freeze Nightwing: Rainwing: Pomelo Sandwing: Dawn Mudwing: Arrowhead Silkwing: Longwing Hivewing: Honeycomb Leafwing: Emerald Winglet Skywing: Seawing: Tench Icewing: Snowpale Nightwing: Darkscale Rainwing: Java Sandwing: Noodle Mudwing: Delta Silkwing: Hivewing: Leafwing: prologue Peril Peril was cooking for her dragonet when there was a knock on the door. Turtle had made her a bracelet to control her firescales, a dial was carved on the wood, so she could turn it up and down. age had a small effect on her, and you could barely see her eye bags. "Delta, can you open the door please??" Peril asks. her daughter opens the door to find a pair of necklaces with star pendants. one pure white, one pitch black. the address said: white is for Peril, Black is for Clay "oh, cool!" Delta says. many years later Perils world went dark. but then... light again, an empty mind, and a new start. she begins to bang on the walls around her, a crack of light appeared. then another. then, it was all light. she was out of the egg. a tall, male icewing, with white scales with blue scattering like glitter, bends down and picks her up. "hello there Snowpale." he says. Snow looks down next to her. another dragonet, and rather small for her age, looked right back up. she was a dark black nightwing, barely any sign of another color. she was wearing a necklace with a star shaped pendant, black as night. the tall icewing who was holding her put a necklace that was nearly the same around her neck, except this necklace was white as snow. Snowpale looks back down at the baby nightwing. and a voice in her head says Clay. Clay? who is that? ''But the voice said nothing else. Part one: Stars in the sky Chapter One ''four years later Snowpale pov "Daddy! can I go with you? " Snowpale asks. She had forgotten everything from her past life now, and definitly forgot the nightwing dragonet. "Sorry Snow. but this is private." Alba says. "When will you come back?" Snow asks. Her dad never let her come to battle with him. She was a good fighter! But her dad just wanted his special snowflake safe. So did her mother, Frostbite. Both of her parents wanted the best for her. "Soon. Now, why don't you go play with Freeze?" Alba replies. Freeze was Snow's best friend. They did almost everything together. "Ok Daddy" She replies, and heads on over to the Ice Palace. A pair of Icewing guards at the main entrance see her and let her in. "Hi Crystal!" Snowpale says to one of them. "Hello Snowpale!" Crystal replies, and waves at her. Snowpale hurried towardsthe throne room. Freeze was sitting on her small throne next to Queen Skylark, her mother. Freeze was a pale blue dragonet with white tips on her spikes, looking like the opposite of Snow. "Hi Freezy" Snow says. Freeze hated that nickname, which is why Snow used it so often. "First off. 'Freezy' is very undignified. Second, you must adress me 'your majesty'. I am a princess." Freeze says "But its Freeze and your majesty combined!" Snow says. "also, do you want to play?!" "Ok!" Freeze replies. "Actually, you need to stay. we are going to get a report on todays battle. apparently its already finished." Queen Skylark says. "My dad and mom are in that battle. can I stay and hear what happened please?!" Snow asks. She wanted to know if they won. A soldier walks in to the throne room. Snow knew who he was. His name was Frazil. But she didn't like the look on his face. "Your majesty, todays battle... didn't go so well. We won! but we lost a few great dragons today. Though you know that nightwing adviser, Creepstar, who convinced Queen Soulheart to begin the war in the first place? He is dead." Frazil says.'' Yay! Creepy dude is dead! I bet Daddy killed him.'' "Creepstar is dead? That means we can truce!" Skylark replies. "Who killed him?" "Alba. But soon after, he was sniped by a close friend of Creepstars. Shademind." Frazil replies. "oh..." Skylark looks at Snowpale with a touch of sympathy on her face. Her gaze returned to Frazil. "Who else died?" Frazil sighs. "Frostbite, who is Albas wife, and Czarr, a lowly soldier but father to five" Frazil replies. Daddy and Mommy? Dead? B-but who is else there for me then? '' "Daddy? Mommy? Gone?" Snowpale starts crying. ''No. No one will see me cry. Stay strong. Stay quiet. ''Snowpale stops crying. ''Don't let it out. Chapter Two Darkscale Darkscale had just hatched. She looked into her mothers eyes. "Mommy?" She asks. She looks around for her father. No where to be seen. "Yes, I'm your mommy!" She replies. Her mother picks Darkscale up. "I'm going to love you more than anyone in the whole world. I won't abandon you. The world is a scary place. But I won't let it hurt you" "where Daddy?" Darkscale asks. He wasn't here. So where could he be? "He's busy..." Her mother replies. 4 and a half years later Darkscale was pretty proud to have a father like hers. A hero in war, and a adviser to the queen. But the thing is... he was to busy for her. Somehow, even though they live in the same village, he was either in a long, harsh battle, or working with the queen. Basically, she has never met him. She never has met him. Its like he never knew or cared of her or her mothers existence at all. Then, horrible news came home. A dragon knocked on their door. Silvereyes opened the door to find a single letter. Dear Ms. Silvereyes, Your Ex-mate, Shademind, was killed last night. we are still investigating the murder. We request your attendance at his funeral. '' ''Sincerely, Nightblood "Shademind is dead?" Darkscale asks. Since she never knew him, she never called him Daddy, Papa, Dad, or even Father. Just Shademind. "Why don't you ever call him dad?" Silvereyes asked. "Well, how do I know he deserves to be called that?!" Darkscale replies. The next day, Darkscale watched as dragons she didn't even know, say deeply depressing things about someone, she didn't know. As she stood by the coffin, to say her first, and final goodbye, she didn't even feel like she was sitting next to the body of her father. Just some dragon. A tear slides down her face. Not because of loss, but because of shame. She never knew him, so she never lost him. Chapter Three Snowpale It has been 4 years since her parents had died. Snowpale had been a soldier for a year now, and a pretty good one too. She fought with no mercy, and acts like she doesn't care at all if she kills someone in battle. It had been at least a month since the war ended, leaving her with almost nothing to do. So, in case of yet another war starts, she trains. A tall, wooden target board with a light blue bulls eye stood in front of her. She knew what to do. She readied her aim, and ice breathed the board. Almost exactly in the middle of the board. She then pulled out her pistol. Perfect shot. "Well, well, that was pretty good!" Crystal says. Crystal was her trainer before Snow became a soldier. The two were pretty close. "Thanks" Snow replies without giving eye contact. She always remembered to not show feelings. Only one dragon anyone seen her show feelings for since her parents died: Freeze. Her scales were so smooth and in line, the same light blue that tipped Snowpales horns. Beautiful. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Verypugley) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Romance)